Senate
The Senate of Delongo (French: Sénat du Delongo Chinese: 这个国家的参议院) is a major component of the Delongo Ministry and of the Parliament of Delongo. The Senate is inspired by the United Kingdom's House Of Lords, but has taken a very new approach to their system. The role of the Senate is for "sober, second thought" on all bills. Senators should not be disuaded by party lines. Most times, bills pass through the senate and become law. The Senate may only hold back on a bill three times (every time it is held back, the bill is sent back to the House of Commons), before it surpasses the senate directly to the Governor General and to the Monarch of Rupertland. The Senate is lead by the President of Delongo. All senators are democratically elected by the Delongonian public. The President, who acts as the Leader of the Senate, is also democratically elected... seperate from the Senators (a President cannot be a Senator and a President). The President is given bills from the House of Commons to give to the Senate to vote on to become law. The President is allowed to present the bill with their opinions on it, through the President's Speech, which is an optional speech given before a bill is voted upon. Senators may also question the President about the bill. The Governor General is allowed, and is encouraged to sit in the Senate, and to act as a Speaker of sorts. The Monarch of Rupertland is invited to do the same, but rarely does. In New Adimoore, Senators are elected through a first-past-the-post system. In all other provinces proportional representation is used. Confidence Vote Senators may vote in a Confidence vote of the Government. If the vote says that they do not have Confidence in Her Majesty's Government, the result is told by the Governor General to the House of Commons the following working-day. The Governor General then submits forth a vote of Confidence in the Government. If the vote calls Non-confidence, either an election is called or a new Coalition government may be formed- both must be within 48 hours. If a coalition government is formed, three months later, the senate must again vote on confidence in government. The Carleton Slippery Slope After the Constitutional Amendment stating that each province would receive 100 seats, the province of Carleton Guard was created by referendum on 13 August 2016 (the only way to create a new province under the revision under the Socialist Act). After Carleton Guard, Coastal Burnley was created on 1 October 2016. Then the Euylizean Indigenous Territories were created after nearly sixty years of negotiations with New Adimoore on 22 October 2016, then what was left of New Adimoore split into New Adimoore (Eastern portion) and West New Adimoore on 30 October 2016. Finally on 3 November 2016, Tri Rocks was created. On 4 November 2016, the Socialist Act (No. 2, 2016) was approved following the 2/3 of provinces and 50% rule. The UNLA, Quad Blix, Vue Baie, Euylizean Territories, New Adimoore, West New Adimoore, and New Rupertland all approved the constitutional amendment. The new amendment would force unanimous agreement by all provincial legislature for a new province to be created, however referendums could create nations in coalition with Indigenous People. Category:Government